mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Jammers
.]] The''' Jammers are machines created by an enigmatic Dealer from the black market and frequently used by the Neo Maverick Army to disrupt signals and teleports in areas they perform their activities, leaving their targets unable to escape and communicate. Thousands of times more powerful than normal jammers, the Jammers emit waves of several different frequences carrying corrupted and garbled data, with a special property that causes interference in all kinds of electromagnetic waves, sometimes even light. However, they cannot act on their own and require to be attached to another machine in order to drain its energy. '''Effects The corrupted waves can pierce the energy beam that carries the DNA data of the Reploids when they are teleporting, with a high risk of altering and damaging essential data, thus making internal devices inoperable or, at the worst cases, preventing the Reploids from materializing correctly and releasing all the energy inside the beam, causing a massive explosion. The jammers can also harm nearby Reploids since the concentrated waves can pierce their systems and mind, causing a similar effect ionizing radiation does to humans, such as headaches, nausea and hallucinations. *These effects are amplified to Ying since his nigh-clairvoyant radar is linked to his own mind, which becomes overloaded. *If strong enough, the interference can distort and disable illusions created by the Mirage Drive ''(which is used by Falsetto and Illusion. 'Variations' *'Jammers': The main devices that spread the corrupted waves. Normally, they are gathered in a pack of four and attached to another machine in order to drain their energy. *'Signal Repeaters: Cheaper, the Signal Repeaters are small devices that do not need an energy source to work, since they have internal batteries. As soon as they detect the corrupted data emited by the Jammers, they automatically begin reproducing the signal with an intensity similar to the normal jammers. '''Usage and Zero and her computer starts to malfunction.]] 'Operation Doomsday' The jammers have been acquired by the Neo Maverick Army before the events of Mega Man X: Unit 49 and were activated near the main headquarters of the Maverick Hunters in Prologue: Doomsday right after the mysterious Maverick trio managed to destroy Zero's Ride Chaser. The strong waves caused a malfunction in the base systems and interrupted the communication between Alia and the Hunters. To avoid the risk of being destroyed during teleportation, X and Zero have to get back to base with X's Ride Chaser. 'Iberian Castle' Kran and his crew were waiting a package of four jammers to install them in the Iberian Castle area, but the delivery man was killed by The Rats and the package was brought to the depths of the castle sewers. The Jammers were attached to the main computer of the sewers and have been turned on until The Rats could send it to another person. Later, Zero cuts them in a half to stop the jamming and takes one to the U49 Base for analysis. 'Fanfare Operations' The Great Neo Maverick War effectively begins on June 27th of 2193 and the NMA uses several Jammers and Repeaters to block teleportations and communications whenever they wanted during their Fanfare Operations in the CEU, AoS, RotNA, SSU and many other places around the world. The Jammers are also installed in the Jamison Liquid Metal Engineering Facility as a mean of trapping the Maverick Hunters inside the place, but they managed to get three samples of Jammers and one Repeater at the end of the mission. Category:Glossary